Bída křídla prostírá
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Nikdy mi neprozradil, jak skončil v Bulharsku jako prodavač sexu a alhokolu. Nikdy jsem se neptal.


**Originál****: **The Shadow of Misery's Wings

**Odkaz: **odospadd**(.)**com/snapelyhols2010/for_fluffyllama**(.)**html (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **femmequixotic

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** sex, semtam vulgarita, felching

* * *

><p><strong>BÍDA KŘÍDLA PROSTÍRÁ<strong>

.

V Sofii je na Silvestra zima.

Stojím na rohu ulice, opírám se o prázdné průčelí Gregorovichovy hůlkařské dílny. Hrubý kámen mě dře do ramenou a shnilý vývěsní štít se ve slabém větru s vrzáním pohupuje. Obchod je zavřený už spoustu let – od té doby, co starého Mladena Ivaylova zabil pán zla. Ale nikdo si ho nepronajme. My Bulhaři jsme pověrčivá banda.

Poletuje sníh, jiskřivě bílé vločky se mi usazují na tmavém hábitu. Soumrak přechází v temnotu a pouliční lampy slabě osvětlují zasněžené chodníky. Volání _Štastliva Nova Godina!_ se rozléhá ulicí, jak mě míjí rozjařená mládež, nacpaná banitsou *), opilá životem a spoustou lahví rakii.

Špičkou hůlky si zapálím cigaretu – import z Paříže, kvalitní tabák, s filtrem, ne jako ten sovětský šmejd, co jsme doma s bratry tajně kouřívali na střeše (naše ubohé pokusy očarovat dým, aby se nám nevracel oknem do pokoje, skoro vždycky selhaly).

Malý domek, sešlý a schovaný ve stínu žulových skal na úpatí Pirinských hor už neexistuje, na jeho místě teď stojí pořádná horská chata, zaplacená famfrpálem.

Dým se točí kolem mých prstů, když sklepávám popel z konce cigarety. Má sportovní kariéra je minulostí už víc než pět let.

Narovnám se a pomalu, váhavě vyrazím dál po ulici, dlážděné kočičími hlavami. Každý krok mě bolí, ve studeném počasí je vždycky nejvíc poznat, že kulhám. Lahvička lektvaru, kterou mám v kapse by mohla pomoct, ale bojím se ho užívat víc, než je naprosto nezbytné. Závislost na lektvarech znám z první ruky; nenápadně rostoucí touha po výtažku horečníku mého bratra Milu rozežrala zevnitř a při té příležitosti zničila můj život.

Cigareta je štiplavá, hořká. Vyfouknu do noci tenký proužek dýmu.

Skupina mladíků, evidentně z Kruvalu, doma na prázdninách a opilých, mě opatrně obejde, s nervózními pohledy na červenostříbrný bystrozorský odznak, který mám na rukávu. Nepoznají mě. Nikdo mě už nepoznává, uniforma dokáže schovat každého. Jsem rád. Nechci otázky, pozornost. Tahle část mého života už je za mnou.

Zabočím za roh, do úzké, klikaté uličky, vedoucí do těch méně spořádaných zákoutí kouzelnické Sofie. Kamenné dláždění je tu zledovatělé a kluzké, po obou stranách se tyčí vysoké, tmavé staré domy, se střechami zalomenými v ostrých, podivných úhlech. Je tady klid. Místní nechtějí být slyšet – a vidět už vůbec ne.

Černě natřené dveře se nenápadně schovávají pod obloukem. Zastavím před nimi a mávnutím hůlky si odstraním z hábitu bystrozorský odznak. Teď tady nemám co dělat, jsem ve službě. Ale kašlu na to. Noc je chladná a moje srdce ještě chladnější, jak by řekla má babička.

Hůlkou přejedu po dveřích, kreslím domluvenou značku. Runa na okamžik slabě zažhne, pak se vsákne do dřeva a já cítím, jak se magické zábrany rozplynou. Dveře se otevřou, do obličeje mě uhodí závan tepla a já vstoupím.

Bar je tmavý, tichý. Vím, že tady není obsluha – víno a alkohol se rozlévají samy – ale zádumčivě zšeřelá úzká místnost má jen maskovat nesčetné hříchy, páchané v setmělých výklencích. Ve vzduchu visí pach sexu, pižmový a ostrý, cestou slyším tlumené sténání.

Vím, co chci.

A koho.

Sedí sám u stolu v koutě, s poloprázdnou flaškou vína. Dívá se, jak se blížím, jeho dlouhé, tenké prsty na skle bledě svítí. "Vrátil ses," řekne tiše, bulharsky s anglickým přízvukem. Neodpovím.

Sednu si naproti němu, na dovolení nečekám. Luskne prsty a objeví se skřítek s prázdnou sklenkou. Nalije mi víno, pak přes stůl přistrčí sklenici blíž ke mně. Sáhnu po ní.

"Dneska u vás bude razie," řeknu za chvíli. Převracím sklenku v ruce, dívám se, jak se tmavé víno ve světle nástěnného svícnu matně leskne. Plamínky svíček zahřívají cihlovou zeď a hážou stíny na bledou tvář muže, usazeného proti mně.

Severus se nakloní blíž. Pramen prošedivělých vlasů mu sklouzne na tvář, odhrne si ho, opře se lokty o stůl a pozoruje mě. "A to mi říkáš proč?"

Pijeme Kadarku, těžší, plné a bohaté víno. Zvolna ho usrkávám, oči upřené na Severuse. "Myslel bych, že to je jasné."

"Mm." Severus zvedne svou sklenku ke rtům a na jeden hlt ji vyprázdní. "Protože máš rád, když před tebou klečím a kouřím ti ptáka." Otře si koutek úst palcem a já se zachvěju. Jeho tmavé oči se přivřou. "Nebo možná proto, že máš co dělat, aby ses neuděl, když mi vylizuješ prdel?"

Jeho vulgárnost mě vzrušuje. Cítím, jak se mi penis okamžitě nalévá krví. Chci Severuse stáhnout mezi moje stehna, cítit, jak jeho nedočkavé ruce zápasí se zapínáním kalhot, jak jeho ústa sají můj penis, v rukách bych svíral jeho mastné vlasy a tisknul bych si ho do klína, cpal mu bych svého tlustého ptáka tak hluboko do krku, že by se začal dusit. Místo toho se přerývaně nadechnu a prsty pevněji sevřu sklenku.

Nechce mě o nic míň než já jeho, to vím. Málokdy spí se zákazníky. Špatné pro obchod, říká, ale když jsem poprvé přišel do jeho baru, ještě se spoluhráčem z famfrpálového týmu, zatáhl jsem Severuse do prázdného výklenku, přitiskl jsem ho ke zdi a líbal jsem ho – byl jsem namol. Nebránil se. Místo toho mě postrčil na sametovou lavičku, strčil mi ruce do kalhot a honil mi péro, dokud jsem nebyl celý mokrý, teprve pak si rozepnul hábit. Byl nahý a stál mu a když jsem si ho přitáhl k sobě, kousl mě do krku a otisk jeho zubů nevybledl celé dny.

Severus jenom zvedne obočí. "No?"

"Nejspíš oboje," odpovím konečně. "Ale to není všechno."

Severus se na mě dlouhou chvíli jen dívá. "Zlatkov."

Kývnu. Po celá staletí se bulharské Ministerstvo tvářilo, že temná zákoutí Bardokva Ulica nevidí, nechávalo místní podvratné živly, aby se spravovaly samy podle vlastního zákona cti. Dokud jejich aktivity zůstávaly tady, skryté před počestnou společností, byli v bezpečí. Nový velitel bystrozorů se rozhodl tohle změnit. Zlatkov má vyšší ambice než pouhý policejní úřad. Rád by se dostal až na ministerské křeslo a hodlá se proslavit tím, že si posvítí na podsvětí Sofie.

"Aha." Severus odloží sklenku. "Takže znají novou runu."

"Ano." Podívám se mu očí. "Ale ne ode mě. Genadiev." Na moment se cítím provinile.

Severus stiskne rty. "Neříkal jsem, že s ním budou jenom potíže?"

Tu noc mi za to, že jsem Genadieva přivedl, opakovaně nadával – zatímco mi rajtoval na klíně a nehty mě bolestivě škrábal po bradavkách. Já jsem ho škubal za vlasy, kousal jsem ho do čelisti a přirážel do něj tak divoce, že nakonec ztratil nit, zatnul mi prsty do ramen a hlasitě vyvrcholil.

"Taky jsem tě vůbec nemusel varovat," upozorním ho. Nesnáším, když se mi do hlasu vkrádá tahle otravná nedůtklivost.

Severus mlčí. Někde za mnou nějaký muž vykřikne rozkoší a ten zvuk mi prolétne celým tělem. Chci, aby se mě Severus dotýkal, chci ho mít před sebou na stole, chci, aby lapal po dechu, zatímco ho šoustám, aby zatínal prsty do okraje stolu, stehna široce roztažená.

"Samozřejmě jsi musel," řekne Severus nakonec. "A samozřejmě teď už není čas nic změnit."

"Měl bys všechny poslat pryč," navrhnu. "Brzo budou tady."

Vstane. "Nemysli si, že ti budu děkovat," odpoví chladně.

Nikdy bych to nečekal.

**lllllll**

Zadním vchodem dokulhám na služebnu, nahlas sakruju. Andrei, noční služba, se na mě jen podívá a nečekaně hbitým mávnutím hůlky otevře těžké kovové dveře vazební cely. Je to veterán z temných let, starý a příšerně pomalý, ale docela bystrý, když potřebuje.

V cele je Severus. Leží na pryčně, zápěstí má svázaná incarcerem. Mastné vlasy mu zakrývají obličej. Na lícní kosti se mu vyjímá čerstvá, podebraná modřina. Když ho popadnu za čelist a otočím si ho k sobě, vidím, že má zornice rozšířené lektvary. Nelegálními příbuznými veritasera, levnějšími a čtyřikrát zhoubnějšími pro nervový systém. Pravé veritaserum používáme jen na velké ryby.

Když ho pustím, brada mu klesne na prsa. Zuřím, přecházím v malém kruhu pořád dokola. "Na co jsi kurva myslel?"

"Nemyslel jsem na nic, drahý Viktore," řekne zvláštně lehkým hlasem. Posadí se. Hábit mu na hubených ramenou visí, všechny knoflíky orvané. Dírami v roztržené látce vidím bílou košili a tmavé kalhoty. "Myšlení s tím nemělo co dělat. Byli jsme přesvědčení, že všichni utekli, jenže během toho męlée**) jedna moje děvka zapomněla na zadním schodišti děcko. Vrátil jsem se pro něj a chytili mě."

Ztuhnu. Oba víme, co se stává dětem, nalezeným při takových raziích: odvezou je do pasťáků a rodiče už je nikdy neuvidí. "Toho fracka chytili taky?"

Severus si povzdechne. "Ne. Zabavil jsem je. Vyplížil se ven, když jsem se hádal se Zlatkovem."

Znovu se na něj podívám. "Zmlátili tě?" Zatnu zuby. Máme ve sboru bystrozory, kterým bych nesvěřil nejhoršího nepřítele. Upřímně, myslím, že Zlatkov by svoje tažení proti korupci měl začít ve vlastních řadách.

"Ano," řekne podezřele netečně. "Ačkoliv zažil jsem i horší. Do ledvin šlo jenom pár ran. Myslím, že plánovali víc, ale pak se něco stalo v centru a Zlatkov musel i s těmi svými pacholky vyrazit do města."

Zasakruju a zabezpečím dveře kouzlem. "No, až se vrátí, může si promluvit se mnou."

Teď se na mě Severus podívá. "Drahý Viktore. Nemůžeš jít sám proti celé policii."

Já vím, ale šetřil jsem si svůj vliv na okamžik, kdy o něco půjde. Teď o něco jde. Prsty přejedu po jeho tváři, i přes modřinu, a on sebou trhne.

"Andrei," zařvu. Za moment kovově cvaknou zámky a dveře se otevřou. Ani se neohlédnu. "Hojivou mast," řeknu a dveře se za mými zády zase zavřou a zámky naskočí zpátky.

Chvilku to trvá, než se Andrei vrátí. Přejíždím prsty po Severusově čelisti a on zavře oči. Když znovu zaslechnu cvakání zámků, otočím se.

Andrei mi podá mast a zamračí se Severusovým směrem. "Vyřádil se na něm, ten Zlatkov." Unaveně potřese plešatou hlavou, rty stisknuté do tenké linky. "Za mých časů tohle nebývalo. Baj Mile by to nikdy nepřipustil."

"Baj Mile," řekne Severus, zatímco mu roztírám mast po tváři, "byl naprostý idiot."

Vyměníme si s Andreiem rychlý pohled. Dokonce i dnes, léta po tom, co ho zavraždili, není moudré mluvit o mafiánském bosovi urážlivě. "Kolik lektvaru mu dali?"

"Až moc," zamumlá Andrei a vezme si zbytek masti. "Budu venku, kdybys mě potřeboval."

Kývnu. Dveře se zavřou, zámky se obnoví. Posadím se na kraj úzké postele a dívám se na Severuse.

Nemluvíme. S povzdechem strčím ruku do kapsy, nahmatám pokrčený balíček cigaret, vytáhnu ho a vyklepnu si jednu do dlaně. Mávnutím hůlky ji zapálím. Severus mě sleduje ostrým pohledem.

Obláčky kouře stoupají ke stropu. Oklepu popel – snese se na podlahu, kde se usadí jako šedobílý poprašek.

"Jsi blázen, víš o tom," konstatuju. Severus mlčí. "Která děvka to byla?"

"Snežana."

Tu si pamatuju. "Vysoká, blond vlasy."

Škubne rameny. "Dej mi potáhnout."

S povzdechem mu přidržím cigaretu u úst. Nakloní se blíž, jeho rty, suché a popraskané, zavadí o konečky mých prstů. Zhluboka potáhne, na okamžik zadrží dech a pak vyfoukne dlouhý, tenký proud kouře.

Nemůžu si pomoct, skloním se, dlouhými prsty ho vezmu za bradu a otočím si ho, aby se díval na mě. Prohlížím si jeho obličej, samé ostré úhly, palcem mu přejedu po oblém dolním rtu. Severus je mi záhadou od chvíle, kdy jsem ho vloni našel v Sofii, živého a zahořklého. Nevím o něm nic, o jeho minulosti ani současnosti. Nikdy mi neprozradil, jak skončil v Bulharsku jako prodavač sexu a alhokolu. Nikdy jsem se neptal.

Pootevře rty. Dívá se upřeně na mě, široké zornice prozrazují, že lektvar ještě nevyprchal. Když si rychle olízne rty, vím, že mě chce políbit. Možná neznám jeho příběh, ale znám jeho. Vím, co říct, bych ho vyprovokoval k nepříčetnosti, co říct, abych ho zklidnil. Vím, jak ho dostat na všechny čtyři, zadek nastrčený pro mého ptáka. Vím, jak vypadá, když se pode mnou vzpíná a prosí, abych mu dovolil udělat se.

Ten rok v Bradavicích se dnes zdá tak vzdálený. Tenkrát jsme oba byli jiní lidé. Dávno nejsem nezkušený mladík s nalinkovanou budoucností. Severus už dávno není arogantní profesor, přesvědčený, že co nevidět zemře. Život nás poslal cestami, jaké bychom si nikdy nepomysleli, a svedl nás dohromady v obavách a nejistotě.

Odtáhnu se.

Pohledem sklouzne do mého rozkroku. "Dlouho by to netrvalo," zamumlá. "Už skoro budeš."

Nemýlí se.

Zvednu cigaretu ke rtům. Málem na ní cítím jeho chuť. Nutkání políbit ho, ohnout ho přes palandu a na místě si ho vzít je skoro nesnesitelné. Radši vstanu a udělám pár kroků stranou, aby byl mezi námi stůl.

"Chceš mě?" Zeptám se. Není to fér. Lektvar ho nutí odpovědět.

Brání se, ale kouzlo je moc silné, dokonce i na tak vytrénovaného a odolného člověka. "Ano," prskne.

Mohl bych se ho zeptat na cokoliv, dostat všechny své odpovědi. Ví to, zvedne bradu, vyzývá mě.

Neudělám to.

Takhle ho nechci.

Dívá se, jak chodím tam a zpátky. "Bolí tě noha," řekne konečně.

Letmo se po něm podívám. "Ano."

"Nevzal sis ten lektvar, co jsem ti dal."

Škubnu rameny a típnu cigaretu o zeď. Zůstane po ní černá tečka. "Varoval jsi mě, abych se nepředávkoval– "

Severus si odfrkne. "To myslím nehrozí. Vem si ten zatracený lektvar. Tvůj bratr by ti nepřál bolest."

Otočím hlavu. Vím, že má pravdu a přeju si, abych mu o Milovi nikdy neřekl. O té nehodě. Ututlalo se to, víceméně, až na nějakou šeptandu. Oficiálně moji famfrpálovou kariéru ukončilo zranění při tréninku. Ve skutečnosti jsem jednou v prosinci uprostřed noci letěl za svým bratrem, sjetým horečníkem a přesvědčeným, že dosáhne až na měsíc. Když jsem ho dohonil, skoro na vrcholku Vihrenu ***), odstrčil mě, vztekle a díky lektvaru s nečekanou silou.

Oba jsme spadli z koštěte. Mila se zabil, rozbil si hlavu o ten samý balvan, který mně naštípl páteř a rozdrtil dva obratle. Rok jsem se nepostavil na nohy.

Do dneška si jeho smrt vyčítám.

Severus se na mě dívá. "Vitya,****)" osloví mě, skoro něžně, a když zvednu hlavu, jsem rozzlobený, vzteklejší než za celý večer.

"Neříkej mi tak," zavrčím. Popadnu ho za hábit, škubnu s ním přes půl lůžka. Po tváři mu přeletí samolibý úsměv a naše ústa se srazí, hrubě, zuřivě, koušu ho do rtu.

Když znovu začnou cvakat zámky, odstrčím ho. Narazí do zdi a nespokojeně zabručí.

Vejde Zlatkov, široká ramena ještě pokrytá sněhem. Dívá se na mě. "Krume."

Odměřeně kývnu.

"Nejsi venku s ostatními." Zlatkov si sundává čepici a zkoumá mě podezíravým pohledem. Hnědé vlasy mu padají do očí. "Myslím, že jsem vydal rozkazy – "

"A já jsem zas myslel, že dohlédnu na to, aby zadržený zůstal v bezpečí." Podívám se mu do očí. "Zákonné metody výslechu a tak dále."

Zlatkov si stáhne svoje černé kožené rukavice. "Nejsem si jistý, jestli mě to tvoje mlžení zajímá."

"Takže to mám říct na rovinu?" navrhnu tiše.

"Viktore," ozve se za mnou Severus a Zlatkov po něm střelí pohledem.

Masité rty se mu zkroutí v úsměvu. "Takže takhle to je?" zeptá se. "Myslel bych, že máš lepší vkus, Krume. Ale chápu, vyhaslé famfpálové hvězdičky si nejspíš nemůžou moc vybírat."

Severus sebou trhne, jako by po něm chtěl skočit. Položím mu dlaň na prsa a zastavím ho. "Ne."

"Ale o tomhle jsem slyšel." Zlatkov si položí ruku na opasek. "Že prý umí slušně vykouřit." Otočí se ke mně. "Možná se s tebou pak i rozdělím."

Než stačím sáhnout pro hůlku, Zlatkov s žuchnutím dopadne na podlahu.

Ve dveřích stojí Andrei, hůlku v ruce. "Odveď ho odtud," vybídne mě a bradou ukáže na Severuse. "Běžte, o něj se postarám já." Namíří hůlku na Zlatkova.

Přísně se na něj podívám. "Jak?"

"Na paměťová kouzla jsem byl nejlepší z ročníku," vysvětlí Andrei s pochmurným úsměvem. "Nepochybuju, že jedno nebo dvě ještě zvládnu. Dnešní večer si nebude pamatovat."

Severus ho sleduje přivřenýma očima. "Proč by ti mělo záležet –"

"Nezáleží," skočí mu do řeči Andrei. "Jsi mi ukradený." Zamračí se na Zlatkova. "Ale tohohle nesnáším."

"Nehádej se," sevřu rukou Seveusovu paži. Vděčně kývnu na Andreie. "Máš to u mě."

Andrei si odfrkne a dřepne si ke Zlatkovovi. "Nemysli si, že si ten dluh nevyberu, momche. *****)" Zvedne hlavu. "Vypadněte."

Přemístíme se.

**lllllll**

Sotva přistaneme v mém bytě, přirazím Severuse k oknu v hale. Tvář má přitisknutou na hladké sklo. Je tma – až na tu trochu světla, kterou vydávají pouliční lampy a víly, klidně spící ve větvích vánočního stromku.

Jsem o dobrý palec nebo dva vyšší než on a hádám, že tak dvakrát širší v ramenou. Noha mě bolí jako šílená, když se k němu tisknu, ale kašlu na ni. Přejedu mu rty po krku, cítím jeho vystouplou jizvu a líbám okolo ní, jemně ho koušu, zatímco se snažím shodit hábit. Těžká vlněná látka přistane na podlaze, Severus zasykne a natáhne krk.

"Děvko," zašeptám.

Severus se suše zasměje. "To bys mi musel platit, Krume." Otře se kostnatým zadkem o můj rozkrok. "A pokud já si vzpomínám, za své služby jsem od tebe neviděl ani haléř."

Kousnu ho do čelisti, schovám obličej do jeho vlasů. "Protože jsi vždycky vypadal víc než ochotný dát mi i zadarmo."

Vydá nějaký tichý zvuk a znovu zavlní boky.

Protáhnu ruku kolem jeho pasu, pod rozepnutý hábit, a přes volné vlněné kalhoty mu promnu naběhlý penis. Tohle miluju – cítit ten horký, těžký oblouk pod prsty a v dlani. Z ulice k nám doletí veselý zvuk novoročních oslav. "Lidi tě můžou vidět," zašeptám mu do ucha.

Severus se ostře nadechne.

"Chceš, aby tě viděli?"

Neodpoví. Pomalu mu rozepnu zip. Cítím, jak ještě ztvrdne. Zasunu mu ruku do kalhot – spodní prádlo nemá.

Mé prsty se sevřou kolem jeho penisu, vytáhnu ho ven a lehce ho pohladím, konečky prstů promnu žalud. Rozklepe se.

"Zavři oči," zamumlám. "Představ si, že všichni stojí tam dole, dívají se na nás, vidí, jak držím tvého ptáka v ruce..." na moment zmlknu, mé prsty se kolem jeho penisu sevřou o něco těsněji. "Představuj si, že se na tebe dívají."

Severus zalapá po dechu a přirazí mi do dlaně. Žaludem škrtne po studeném skle, zůstane tam slizká šmouha.

Kalhoty mu sklouznou z boků a sjedou až k hubeným kotníkům. Druhou rukou si ho natočím jeho hlavu k zoufalému polibku.

"Chceš, abych tě šukal?" Zeptám se zadýchaně. Jestli řekne ne, nepřežiju. Moje prsty zápasí s knoflíky na kalhotách a gumou od spodků.

"Ano, chci, ty stupidní bulharský barbare," zasténá Severus a prohne se v zádech. Mne si penis o moji ruku. Lektvar ho musí dohánět k šílenství, nikdy dřív nedával své potřeby tak otevřeně najevo. "Tak tvrdě jak dokážeš."

Vezmu ho za slovo. Přimáčknu ho ke sklu, trhnutím mu vyhrnu hábit, přirazím k jeho zadku – penisem přejedu mezi jeho půlkama a zasténám. Nahlas mě proklíná a přiráží zpátky ke mně, kouše mě do prstů, když se dotknu jeho rtů.

Odrážíme se v tmavém skle, jeden vedle druhého, tváře zkřivené chtíčem, těla napjatá, přitisknutá k sobě, rozbolavělá. Vidím vlastní ruce, jak zajíždí pod Severusovu košili.

"Vitya." Severus zasténá a já ho zvednu, pár kroků ho poponesu a hodím ho na jídelní stůl.

Hábit se mu shrne pod zadkem. Strhnu mu boty a ponožky a zahodím je, pak si rychle sundám košili. Oči mu potemní, když se dívá na můj nahý hrudník a linku tmavých chlupů, vedoucí k mému zarudlému penisu, trčícímu přes shrnuté bavlněné prádlo a z rozepnutého poklopce. Olízne si rty a zhluboka vydechne.

Zvedne a pokrčí nohy, spoutaná zápěstí natáhne za hlavu. Pohled na jeho hubený, kostnatý zadek a rty stažené v neveselém úsměvu mě ničí.

"Takhle mě máš nejradši, co?" zamumlá.

"Běžte se vycpat, profesore," odseknu, skloním hlavu a políbím ho. Na břiše ucítím Severusovu erekci, jeho šourek přejede po té mojí. Zasténám.

Severus mě líbá, kouše do rtu, saje jazyk. Když se odtrhnu, oba lapáme po dechu. Tváře má zčervenalé a oči mu jen svítí.

"Chceš mě." Přejíždím mu prstem po rtu.

Lektvar mu nedovolí lhát. "Ano." Pootočí hlavu a lehce mě kousne do prstu. "Ještě řekni, že na to nevypadám."

Na nějaké kudrlinky nemám ani pomyšlení. Místo toho zašeptám rychlé kouzlo a on zasténá.

"Taková drzost!"

"Že bych se netrefil?" zeptám se. Nezajímá mě nic kromě mého cíle. Vniknu do něj dvěma prsty zároveň. Zasykne.

"To ne." Severus se pode mnou svíjí, chodidla tiskne k desce stolu, stehna široce roztažená. "Ale mám pocit, jako bych měl v zadku tak tři litry lubrikantu."

"Bude se hodit," odbydu ho hrubě. Zasunu prsty o něco dál a trochu je pokrčím v kloubech. "Pozvu i zbytek jednotky, co říkáš?"

Severus mě kousne do čelisti. "Lháři," pošeptá mi do ucha. "Nerad se dělíš."

Vrazím prsty hlouběji a on vykřikne. Ví stejně dobře jako já, že každého, kdo by na něj sáhnul, zabiju.

Boky se mu klepou, když mu zvedám nohy, zírám na jeho tmavý, svraštělý otvor. Vytáhnu z něj prsty a on zvedne hlavu. "Teď," vydechne. "Vitya."

Srdce mi v hrudníku tluče jako splašené, nakloním se blíž a přitisknu k němu žalud. Vidím, jak se pro mě otevírá. Parchant, má talent. S lubrikantem jsem to vážně trochu přehnal, jak pronikám dovnitř, vytéká kolem mě ven.

Dívám se, jak ho můj penis roztahuje. Nikdy se téhle chvíle nenabažím – hlubiny Severusova těla, jeho nesnesitelně napnuté svaly, oplzlé přezdívky, kterými mě častuje, abych ztratil kontrolu.

Zabírá to. Vrazím do něj jedním dlouhým pohybem, vyhrožuju, že jestli nesklapne, nacpu do něj i koule.

Severus se smíchem zakloní hlavu, odhalí dlouhý, zjizvený krk, abych ho mohl kousnout. A já ho kousnu, jako zvíře. Nic jiného nejsem.

Stůl se pod silou mých přírazů posunuje, s každým pohybem ho nadzvednu a vzápětí se ozve rána, jak se dřevěné nohy zase srazí s hladkou kamennou podlahou. Napravím situaci rychlým affingem, dokud ještě mám myšlenky na pořádná kouzla.

Severusova spoutaná zápěstí jsou sedřená do krve. Když mu vyhrnu košili, vidím, že mu na sinalé kůži vystupují modřiny. Dívá se jak se na něj dívám.

"Bez milosti, Krume," řekne zastřeným hlasem. "Vem si mě tak, ať vidím, že to myslíš vážně."

Myslím to naprosto vážně. Roztáhnu mu nohy jak nejvíc to jde, dívám se, jak jeho tmavé, zvrásněné koule poskakují nad mým penisem, zatímco čímdál rychleji pronikám do jeho otvoru.

Zavyje, rukama škrábe po stole. Vím, že takhle to má rád, na zádech a divoce.

Přirážím ještě víc, tak rychle, že vidím hvězdičky. Jsem tvrdý jak kámen a úplně mimo, neovládám se, šukám ho, tlačím jeho kostnatá kolena co nejdál, roztahuju ho jak je jenom možné.

Udělám se s výkřikem, souvislé myšlení se odporoučí a tělo se mi sesype v dlouhých, temných vlnách úlevy. Pak dlouhou chvilku není nic, jen mé oddechování, studené prsty ohromující touhy svírající mé srdce a neskutečná bolest v noze.

Severus otočí hlavu na bok, ramenem se nazdvedne na ebenovém stole a přitiskne zadek ke mně.

Zamrkám a podívám se tam dolů.

"Ještě," poprosí.

Buď je mistr v potlačování vlastního orgasmu – klidně bych tomu věřil – nebo mu lektvary nedovolí vyvrcholit.

"Nevím, jestli budu moct," zalžu. Tohle on se mnou dělá: péro mi na moment ochabne, ale nikdy nezměkne úplně.

Zamumlá nějaké zaříkadlo – můj penis vyskočí do pozoru a připadá mi dvakrát větší než normálně.

"Co jsi udělal?" zeptám se, z ničeho nic podezíravý. Kruval mě naučil dávat si na jistá kouzla pozor.

"Obchodní tajemství." Zašklebí se. "Pořádně mě ošukej, nebo se toho nezbavíš."

Podruhé už to není tak příjemné: penis mám citlivý, skoro odřený, a Severusův zadek je tak uvolněný, že s každým přírazem snadno zajedu celý dovnitř. Bolavé nohy se mi klepou námahou, svaly se mi stahují v křeči, zatímco pronikám do jeho poddajného těla. Severus klidně, uvolněně leží pode mnou, se skoro zamyšleným výrazem, a já si ho beru tvrději než jsem si kdy dovolil s kýmkoliv jiným.

Se zasténáním sáhnu pro svou hůlku a vytáhnu ji z kapsy, dřív, než mi kalhoty po napjatých stehnech sjedou ke kolenům. V první chvíli myslím, že ani nebudu schopný čarovat, ale pak to správné kouzlo nějak vykoktám a Severusovy spoutané ruce se uvolní. "Dotkni se mě."

Popadne mě za ramena, prsty mi zatne do kůže. Klepu se pod jeho dotekem, nikdy nebudu mít dost jeho rukou na hrudníku, na břiše, na bocích, jeho nehtů zakousnutých do masa.

Víc mu rozevřu nohy. Nedokážu odtrhnout oči od jeho rudého ztopořeného penisu, poskakujícího na bílém břiše.

Umírám hlady po něm, moji šílenou touhu dokáže uhasit jedině skutečná brutalita. V chladném vzduchu se ze mě pot jen leje, myslím, že jsem tak horký, že by mi z kůže měla stoupat pára. Slané kapky mi stékají do očí, zamlží se mi pohled. Zatnu prsty do jeho stehen, řídce porostlých chlupy, a přirazím ještě tvrději.

Když se udělám podruhé, je to nesnesitelné, skoro jako cruciatus namířený na koule. Je to taková síla, že málem cítím, jak mě do ptáka chytá křeč. Severusův zadek se kolem mě svírá, dojí mě.

Vytáhnu se z něj, celý zadýchaný. Z otvoru mu vytéká sperma, přes zpocený zadek na vyleštěnou černou desku stolu. Fascinovaně ho pozoruju, pak naberu trošku na prst a rozetřu ho po Severusových rtech. Zasténá, olízne mi prst a jeho penis se zacuká.

Klesnu na kolena a olizuju jeho zmasakrovaný zadek, sotva párkrát kmitnu jazykem a Severus se svíjí.

"Oh." Popadne mě za vlasy a zakleje. Jeho tělo pod mým jazykem ztuhne, tiskne mi stehna k uším. "Nepřestávej," dožaduje se zvýšeným hlasem.

Jako bych mohl.

Saju a lížu, tisknu k němu obličej, pak zajedu jazykem dovnitř a on sténá a křičí a nadává mi do prasat. Tlačí se ke mně, docela bolestivě mě tahá za vlasy. Vysávám z něho mé vlastní sperma a když se odtáhnu, ústa celá mokrá, lapá po dechu. Třese se.

Už se měl dávno udělat.

"Jak to, že jsi ještě...?" Nedořeknu, ale on ví přesně, na co se ptám.

Škubne boky, přirazí do vzduchu. "Nemůžu..." Koulí hlavou ze strany na stranu. "To ten příšerný lektvar, zatracený černý trh..."

Mně už se rozhodně nepostaví, takže místo toho do Severusova otvoru vrazím tři prsty, popadnu ho za penis a do ucha mu opakuju, že je špinavý buzerant a parchant a nadržená kurva.

Vykřikne. Když mu nadávám, cítím, jak se jeho svaly stahují a svírají kolem mých prstů.

"Víc, zatraceně," povzbuzuje mě přiškrceným hlasem. Jeho tělo se pode mnou klepe.

Přitisknu se blíž, sevřu ho pevněji. Zrudne, pustí mé vlasy a sklouzne mi prsty po tváři až na krk.

"Řekni moje jméno," zašeptám do jeho prstů. "Teď, Severusi."

Vykřikne, prohne se směrem ke mně. "Viktore. Můj Vitya." Prsty sevře mou čelist. "Můj."

Zadrhne se mi dech.

Jeho dlouhá, zpocená bosá chodidla na stole kloužou, rukama mě hladí po tvářích. "Oh, Kriste –"

Rameno mám vražené v jeho stehně, roztahuju ho na čtyři prsty, penis mu drtím jako ve svěráku, ale konečně se začíná rozpadat, škube sebou, křičí, třese se. Vyvrcholí tak prudce, že mi první sprška doletí až na obličej. Zamrkám, olíznu trochu hořkoladké tekutiny, která mi přistála na rtech.

Severusovo tělo ochabne. Opatrně z něj vytáhnu prsty, vyčerpáním se klepu a teprve teď najednou začínám přemýšlet nad tím, co jsem udělal. Severus v těžkém, pižmem načichlém vzduchu přerývaně oddechuje.

Dlouho jen ležíme na stole a odpočíváme.

"Brandy," řekne nakonec, hlas hrubý, ochraptělý. Dívá se někam stranou. "Cokoliv jsi ještě nevychlastal."

Neptám se, jestli je to rozumné. Přivolám teplý hábit a zabalím ho do něj, pak mu naliju poctivého panáka toho dobrého arménského koňaku, co mi sehnal přes svůj kontakt v Jerevanu.

Krátce se zamyslím, pak si taky naleju štědrou porci a hodím ji do sebe.

"Můžeš tu zůstat," navrhnu nevrle. Kouzlem nás oba očistím.

Severus poděkuje kývnutím a zvedne obočí. "Vzhledem k tomu, že se mi bytem prohnali bystrozoři, přijímám."

Nabídnu mu ruku. "Pojď se mnou."

Zaváhá, ale pak se nechá odvést do ložnice.

Na tmavém nebi za oknem vybuchují ohňostroje a osvětlují naše tváře. Z náměstí k nám doléhá křik.

"Šťastný nový rok," odtuší Severus suše.

Jemně ho políbím a stáhnu ho na postel.

Cokoliv je ještě potřeba říct – a není toho málo, myslím si – může počkat do rána.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p>*) Баница, <em>Bulh. <em>Tradiční sváteční pokrm, něco jako nádivka se sýrem, někdy plněná zeleninou, masem, houbama etc. Existuje i sladká varianta.

**) Rvačka, mela. _Fr._

***) Nejvyšší hora Pirinu, 2914 m.

****) Víťo. Nepřekládám, neskloňuju. :)

*****) момче, chlapče. _Bulh._


End file.
